


Stolen Sweater

by lightningfury



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Triple Triad, Winter Festival 2020, but like zero drama, it's cold, might be the most mellow thing ever written, one bed, post-mission care, seriously ZERO drama, stolen sweaters, sweater, week one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningfury/pseuds/lightningfury
Summary: Squall and Seifer post-mission stuck in the middle of nowhere waiting for morning.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Winter Festival 2020





	Stolen Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> For Island Closet to Hell's Winter Festival 2020  
> Prompts chosen: Week One: Sweater | One Bed | Triple Triad

**Week One:** Sweater | One Bed | Triple Triad

Seifer shouldered open the door of the hotel room with a grumble. He was wet and cold and the combo was more than enough to piss him off. He glanced over what passed for a hotel room in this tiny mountain town. A tiny TV with rabbit ears sat on a dusty dresser facing a decent sized bed. One bed. Singular. 

Behind him Squall shoved at his shoulder to get the rest of the way inside so he could close the door and locked the cold outside.

Not that the room was much warmer. Seifer grabbed the back of Squall’s jacket before he could reach the heater in the corner. “Fuck no. I’ve seen what you do to machines. Go take a shower. I’ll get the heater working.”

Squall shot him a glare though whether for the grab or the comment on his lack of prowess with machines Seifer didn’t care to puzzle out. He ignored the stomping lion and knelt to fiddle with the heater. Air started blowing readily enough but it sure wasn’t warm at first.

Seifer growled and shrugged out of his coat and boots. By the time he’d hung his coat up to dry and taken care of his boots the blowing air was at the very least warmer than the air in the room.

The door opened behind him and Squall came out holding a towel around his waist with one hand and his sodden clothes and boots with the other.

Seifer winced at the huge bruise that covered the other gunblader’s side. The snow lion that had been terrorizing this town had been no joke. “Better get some potion on that.”

Squall grunted at him walking past to hang up his jacket and deal with his other clothes.

“You better have left me some hot water Squally.” Seifer smirked pulling off his vest and flinging it into the pile of wet clothes at Squall’s feet. The brunette turned to glare at him again.

Seifer chuckled and strutted into the bathroom. The steam was thick and warm thankfully. Squall had been nearly pink with it and Seifer fully intended to follow his example.

Seifer stayed under the spray until it began to run cold. He shuddered as he stepped out onto the cold tile though. He pulled down a towel to dry off but didn’t bother wrapping it around him as he waltzed out of the bathroom. Modesty wasn’t a virtue he’d ever given a damn about and Squall would just have to deal.

He snorted at the picture the famed ex-Commander made. Snuggled down in soft lounge pants, fuzzy socks Seifer was 100% sure had been a gift from Selphie and a suspiciously familiar sweater. “Hey isn’t that mine?”

Seifer pulled a pair of his own sleep pants out of his bag as he squinted at the dark blue sweater wrapper draped around Squall’s slighter form.

“TV’s broken.” Squall told him, ignoring the sweater question entirely. He was sorting through his Triple Triad cards laying them out on the bed. 

Seifer disturbed them when he fell back on the other side of the bed and smirked at the scowl Squall shot at him. He reached over and pulled out his own deck.

Squall grumbled near silently as he straightened out the neat lines of cards again. He moded a few groups of them.

Seifer shuffled through his own deck. “Fancy a game?”

Squall shrugged. He gathered his deck up. “Open. One?”

“Sure.”

They passed a quiet hour as the room slowly warmed up as the sun went down. Seifer was down two cards by then but he’d won more than a couple from Squall as well. As in most things the men were closely matched in skill and ability.

Seifer stretched and yawned. “Did you put a potion on that bruise?”

Squall didn’t look at him as he turned to put his cards away.

Seifer rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of his partner’s too large sweater. He was almost positive it was his sweater. He’d had one just like it go missing last year. He’d thought the laundry at Garden had lost it.

Squall put up only a token fight before allowing Seifer to take a closer look at the bruise he’d gotten when the huge monster had flung him into the mountain. 

Seifer retrieved the potion salve and smirk as Squall shuddered at the cool curative and then at Seifer’s tickling fingers.

“Asshole. Stop that.” 

Seifer chuckled before tipping his head down to kiss the last part of the bruise before he covered it in the salve. He laid a clean bandage over it. Not at all necessary but he knew how uncomfortable it was to have a shirt wet with medicine rubbing against your skin while you were trying to sleep. Then he gently pulled the sweater down again and got off from where he had sat astride Squall.

Squall rocked up off the bed to check on their clothes and rotate the drier ones for the still wet ones where they hung around the heater. He held his hands over the blowing heat with a frown.

“Come back to bed Squally. I’ll bet I’m warmer than that heater by now.”

Squall climbed back on the bed silently, careful not to lay on his sore side as he shoved his hands under Seifer’s shirt.

The blond jerked at the cold hands with a groan. He’d dug his latest novel out of his bed and flipped on the bedside lamp. “Want me to read to you?”

Squall pulled his hands free long enough to get them both under the covers before returning to tuck himself up against Seifer’s warmth. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Seifer began to read outloud carding his hand through Squall’s messy brown hair and once he noticed the lion’s breaths had evened out he continued reading silently to himself for another hour. Finally it was fully dark outside and he turned off the bedside light and joined his comrade in slumber.

The next morning as they were getting dressed Seifer looked over the bed again with a puzzled frown. “Do we really give out gay vibes that strong that they just assumed we wanted a single bed?”

Squall finished buckling his many belts and snorted. “I requested it but yes.”

Seifer grabbed the blue sweater from the floor and tried to stuff it in his bag but stopped at the point of Lionheart inches from his nose. He looked up into those expressive blue eyes so rarely lit with mischief. 

“The sweater stays with me.”

Seifer chuckled and chucked the blue fabric at Squall’s head. “Fine. But I’m stealing your fuzzy socks.”

Squall looked ready to throw down for half a second before shrugging. “Fair enough.”

Seifer tossed them into the bag 100% aware that Squall was gonna steal them back but hey at least now he knew what to get him for the Winter Festival.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that if your character's have to kiss to show they're a couple then somewhere along the line you've failed.


End file.
